A blowout preventer is a valve or similar mechanical device, usually installed redundantly in stacks, or on subsea oil wells, used to seal, control and monitor oil and gas wells.
Blowout preventers were developed to cope with extreme erratic pressures and uncontrolled flow emanating from a well reservoir during drilling.
Drilling accidents in the Gulf of Mexico resulted in new rules for inspection of offshore production rig blowout preventers and offshore drilling rig blowout preventers.
Blowout preventers are critical to the safety of crew, rig and environment, and to the monitoring and maintenance of well integrity. Their successful operation will save many lives.
A need exists for a method to re-mill gasket surfaces of blowout preventers while the blowout preventer is still attached to a casing line or to tubulars to minimize the amount of time the well needs to be shut down.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.